


Showing the Ropes and Pulling the Strings

by Serinah



Series: That Fuckbuddies Story with Mutual Pining [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Feeding, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, POV Tony Stark, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Predicament Bondage, Restraints, SSaC, Shibari, Showers, Sub Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice, Tony in red rope, Warning in Notes, generous abuse of italics, semi-public play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: “Do you need a cock ring?“Tony startled.“I don't want to have to punish you if you come accidentally,” Steve explained. “You know you're not allowed.“OR:Steve stops pretending to help and Tony tries to accepts his problem.





	Showing the Ropes and Pulling the Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Takes off straight after the last story ended, but can be read as one-shot if you’re here only for the kink. But beware - there are feelings! O.o
> 
> Betawork was done by the wonderful ***Morphia*** who has basically adopted me to teach me the wisdom of writing well. THANK YOU!
> 
> WARNING: Don’t try this at home unless you’ve done thorough research. Keep scissors at the ready. Also, there’s a point where, if ppl are sensitive to this stuff, it might seem that Tony is being dub-conned, but it’s definitely not Steve’s doing. Tony is just being insecure and Steve doesn't even know about it. But it will all work out, no worries!

 

*o*O*o*

  
  


Tony picked up his red thong. 

 

“No, not that.”

 

Tony lifted his eyebrow. “But you told me to get dressed?”

 

“Yeah, but you’re not wearing underwear.” He smirked. “Give it here.”

 

Tony blinked, but handed the requested item over only to see it disappear into Steve’s jeans back pocket.

 

_ Alright. Fine. I can do it. _

 

It was strange: not three minutes ago he’d thought he’d die if he didn’t touch himself, but now that Steve made it clear that there’d be no immediate gratification his mind (if not body) accepted it and the constant arousal turned manageable.

 

He took his jeans and pulled them up quickly. Before zipping up he hesitated, then grinned.

 

“Want to do the honours? There’s no way I’m getting this in my pants without touching myself.”

 

Steve stared at him with a knowing look, then stepped close shoved his dick into the jeans and zipped it up: quickly and in the most efficient way possible. Despite how clinical it felt, it was also hot as hell.

 

On the down side, the end result was a lot less comfortable than if Tony had done it himself -  his cock was swollen and the criss-cross of the rope around his hips didn’t help, but damn, did it feel good anyway.

 

“Do you need a cock ring?“

 

Tony startled.

 

“I don't want to have to punish you if you come accidentally,” Steve explained. “You know you're not allowed.“

 

 _Fuck yeah_.

 

Tony swallowed, thought a bit, but shook his head. “It won’t come to that.” _I hope_. “There's a chance yet that when bury myself into work, the arousal will go down somewhat.“

 

“Is that likely?“

 

“Not sure, but I’d prefer to try.“ He grimaced. “It… feels…” Tony swallowed again. “I love it, but I’m honestly not sure how much work I’ll be able to do if I don’t calm down a bit.”

 

“Do you want to safeword?”

 

“Oh, god no. Of course not.”

 

He smiled brightly at Steve. He’d just get up really early and do the essentials before going into the office tomorrow. At about four or something. Safewording wasn’t how Tony wanted to start off this thing with Steve. There were probably plenty of people in the world who’d be thrilled to sub for Captain America, Tony couldn’t afford to brush him off too often, and certainly not on their second game. Besides, the ropes against his body did feel pretty awesome.

 

“Are you sure?” Steve searched his eyes. “Because if you need to work we can make it a quick game and that’s it.”

 

“No, no. We’ll do want you planned. I have my safeword. Don’t worry about it.” Tony grinned again. It had been two days since he’d come last, so he must be overdue, but the feeling of low-key arousal was also intoxicating. If Steve wanted him to, Tony would hold off a lot longer. In fact, Tony could see himself in this relationship indefinitely - only getting touched at Steve’s whim, only getting to orgasm as Steve willed it, always ready for Steve, yearning for Steve- “I can do it,” Tony assured him.

 

“Okay.”

 

Very quickly, Tony got his T-shirt over his head (the ropes chafed most tantalizingly against his nipples), but for socks and shoes he had to sit (oh fuck!) and lean over (oh god!), so it took a bit of time.

 

Steve was watching. Tony shivered.

 

Of course, he was. The knowledge of Steve watching and enjoying Tony's predicament made him feel hot all over and no matter how he moved, somehow it all ended up tugging at his cock and balls and the knot pressing against his entrance, reminding Tony of its existence and Tony just _wanted_ …

 

When he finally stood, Steve was suddenly very close, holding him by the chin and turning his face to look Steve in the eye. Tony had no idea what Steve was searching for, but he seemed to have found it, because he grinned.

 

“Come on then.”

 

Brisk walk was a revelation. However interesting sensations dressing had offered, walking while pretending that you were not, in fact, trussed up like a Christmas Turkey under your clothes, tugged at _everything_ . It was just enough to be pleasurable and uncomfortable at the same time. The aroused cock itself was worst by far though - while the strategically placed knots around his balls and behind them made it swell, the rough denim the cock was pressed against chafed quite unpleasantly. It was a battle of pleasure and pain and Tony _loved_ it.

 

“JARVIS, let us know if anyone on this floor is headed this way,” Steve said when they reached the kitchen. Then he looked at Tony. “Kneel by the table, hands behind your back.“

 

Tony’s cock _throbbed_. He dropped to his knees and put his hands where ordered. To Tony’s surprise Steve dropped to his knees behind Tony and placed several kisses on his neck and under the ears. His hands slid from Tony’s hips to his chest to play with his nipples. Steve stroked his chest all the way back down to the waist of his jeans and then abruptly, Steve’s hands were gone.

 

“See this?” Steve asked.

 

He was dangling a narrow piece of red ribbon next to Tony’s face. “This will go on your wrists. There's going to be a bow on it, in case someone comes, but otherwise consider yourself tied up. So you better keep still.”

 

The ribbon was narrower than the hemp around his body, but when it connected his wrists to the rope at the small of his back he didn't really feel the difference. The world slid away and Tony just stared at Steve. Steve’s muscled neck, sculptured back and round bottom; his strong thighs and calves. Thought of how he would worship this body given half a chance, and desperately hoped that they would have enough time together for them to get to the point where Tony could ask for what he wanted, too. Not that he didn’t enjoy what they were doing now.

 

Soon, there were two steaming plates of some microwaved takeaway on the table and Steve sat. He didn’t acknowledge Tony with more than a hand in his hair and some side-glances, which Tony’s wishful thinking desperately wanted to interpret as adoration, but was probably just lust.

 

The petting was soothing at first but then he started thinking of Steve’s hands on him - would he get to come today or would Steve make right on the threat he delivered their first night to keep him waiting longer? The uncertainty was exciting and he felt anticipation build.

 

“Open up.”

 

_Huh?_

 

Tony came back to himself only to see that Steve had apparently finished his plate and had exchanged it for the one that was still full.

 

“You planning on feeding me?”

 

“The only way to make sure you finish.”

 

Tony smiled and opened his mouth.

 

*o*O*o*

 

“Is it uncomfortable?”

 

Tony had no idea how to answer that. Uncomfortable was as good a word as any other. Agonisingly delicious was another way to describe it. Especially when Steve kissed him like that. Someone was making whimpering noises. It might have been Tony, but eh...

 

Soon they were moving again, and Tony decided that he liked elevators more than stairs. Probably. Maybe? They might be growing on him though Tony had no idea why they were taking one flight of stairs when they already rode most of the way on the lift. Except for the fact that walking down the steps, rope criss-crossing his torso and hands behind his back, was a package of new sensations altogether.

 

Every step was agony. Tony was honestly not sure why he liked it at all, since it was definitely more pain than pleasure he was experiencing by now. At least he was quite sure, he wasn’t supposed to like it.

 

_What?_

 

Steve was asking about colours?

 

“Oh! Green. Definitely green, I'm good. “

 

Steve stopped and so Tony had to also. “You don't look good. You look like you're hurting.”

 

“Uh, yeah. There might be that.“ Tony had always liked a little pain with his pleasure, but for some reason it was embarrassing to admit it to Steve.

 

“Tony! Why didn't you say something?“ Steve looked shocked and horrified. “You should’ve used your safeword! Wait, I have the scissors ri-”

 

“No, no, Steve! Please don't. I'm fine, I promise. I-”

 

“But you said- “

 

“I know what I said, but I'm fine. I, um… like it. “ Tony cleared his throat.

 

“Oh? Oh!“ Steve cleared his throat too and blushed. Scratched the back of his neck. “You're sure you alright?”

 

Tony swallowed. Nodded.

 

“Good.” Steve’s face was suddenly strangely near, his eyes huge, pupils blown. They were devastatingly gorgeous. And then Tony was holding on to Steve for dear life, because his lips were being devoured and oh fuck, he wanted something on his cock _now_.

 

“Thank you for doing this, Tony.”

 

And now there was that smile that Tony loved. Steve should always smile _._

 

The rest of the stairs they covered while holding on to each other and Steve watching him.

 

By the time they made it to the workshop, Tony was on the verge of coming, so Steve told him that he'll have to cool off before they did anything else, untied his hands, fetched him an ice pack from the freezer and instructed him to hold it to his crotch over his jeans.

 

That, Tony found, was humiliating. It was irrational, but there it was.

 

Tony tried cracking a joke, but Steve just looked at him indulgently, placed a peck on his mouth. “Go, do your magic,” he said and took the ice pack from Tony.

 

At first it was difficult to ignore the ropes and the consequential arousal, but then the circuitry wasn't cooperating, and Nat's toys were actually fun, so for a while he managed to ignore it. It was only when he started paperwork that it became difficult to concentrate again, and when he was halfway through, he suddenly heard a rhythmic sound his brain for a second refused to parse.

 

He turned around and yes, Steve _was_ half sprawled on the sofa, the sketch book set aside, his right hand going at it on his erect cock.

 

Tony gaped. It looked as if he'd been at it a while too. Steve was staring at him, and when Tony saw what he was doing, Steve’s gaze intensified and his hand sped up.

 

“Play with your nipples,“ he instructed quietly. “Go on, don't be shy. Yes, like that. Look at you, all flushed and gorgeous… Yes, very good. Keep it up with one hand, slide the other down your chest. Slowly. Now up… And down.... Touch your cock, darling. Lightly. Rub it through your jeans. Yes, yes, like that. Now press a bit harder, make yourself feel it. Yeah, looking good, baby. Love the sounds you're making. Love the way you look when you’re all hot and bothered for me. Yes, gorgeous… Okay, now stop. Stand up and come here.“

 

His breath slightly short, Tony stood and went over to Steve, who was still busily  masturbating. For a fleeting moment Tony thought Steve would want to touch him too, that maybe… Or that he'd get to touch Steve, suck him off (Steve loved Tony’s blowjobs), but then he was just instructed to get on his knees and play more with his nipples and caress himself everywhere but where he really wanted to. Tony moaned and whimpered.

 

“See? Feels great, doesn't it?” Steve sounded breathless. “Do you want more? Ask for it. Beg.“

 

“Please Steve, touch me, let me touch my cock, baby. Please, I really need it, please! I haven't come in ages. Please, Steve! Will you let me come? Pl-”

 

“Oh, ah-“ Steve cut him off with a moan as cum splattered between his fingers.

 

Tony moaned with him.

 

“Stop,“ Steve breathed.

 

*o*O*o*

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony didn't yell, but only because he was afraid that if he started, he'd not be able to stop and Steve would give up on the whole thing that's been going on between them. “Why the hell did you wait for me then?” he continued more calmly. “Insisted that I finish up at the workshop?“

 

Steve stared at him with an intense, searching look. “I’m sorry, but I needed to see that you were alright.“

 

“Well, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine,“ Tony relaxed his facial muscles into something resembling congeniality. “I'm peachy. All good. You can go now, yeah?“ He smiled, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. It wasn’t that Steve had denied his release again. It’d been just a couple of days, he could deal.

 

He knew it wasn’t rational,  Steve wasn’t his boyfriend, but they’d spent a great day together and now they were going to separate beds like nothing had happened. Tony felt like a five-year-old being sent off to his room.

 

When Steve had at first told him to finish his paperwork and then proceeded to come up to Tony's room, he'd assumed that there would be more to come and that there was a good chance of him getting off. And now they were sitting on the bed, Tony the only one naked (again) and the bastard had the gall to ask if he wanted a cock cage for the night! Right. Because a cock cage was your regular dream toy.

 

Steve nodded in acknowledgement. “Color?“

 

“Green,“ Tony said reflexively.

 

He was angry, yes, but he was also fine. He slipped under the sheet to preserve his nonexistent dignity, because, of course, his damn cock was waving like a damned star spangled banner in the presence of Captain America. And that imagery was… yeah…

 

Steve exhaled almost noisily. “Alright. But you should know that I won't be upset or angry if you want to call yellow. I'm not going to lie, I’d love for you to keep going. I read about something I’d like to try, but… If it’s not your thing, then I probably won't like it either.”

 

“What is it?“

 

“I don't want to spoil it for you, but as far as I understand, it depends on how much you enjoy longer denial.“

 

 _Longer?_ A low heat started pooling in the pit of his stomach. _Fuck._

 

“How long?“

 

Steve flashed him a smile. “I'm not telling you. It might defeat the purpose.“

 

Tony's hands twitched on the covers. Steve’s eyes turned dark and Tony cursed him silently for not playing fair.

“So, no to yellow?” Steve asked with such naked hope on his face that Tony might have agreed to set his dick on fire, let alone have a voluntary dryspell. (After checking Steve for brainwashing, alternative dimension evil versions and skrulls.)

 

“No to yellow,” he confirmed.

 

“What about the cage though? I’m not insisting on it at all. I just thought that it’s been three days going on fourth, so maybe it would be easier to have it on? But it’s your call.”

 

Tony swallowed. “To be honest, I’m not entirely sure. The idea… doesn’t appeal.” He’s done more unpleasant things for less gain than Captain America’s happiness. “What about restraints for the night? I swear I can keep my hands to myself during the day.”

 

“Restraints? I can’t tie you up and leave you alone in the room.”

 

“Why not?” Tony quipped. “Plenty of people have done it.”

 

“Don’t ever joke about it like that.” Steve sounded resolute. “No, if there are restraints, I’ll need to sleep in the same bed. So, it’s not really-”

 

“I wouldn’t mind,” Tony quickly interjected, almost blurted.

 

Steve blinked. “Fine,” he said after a pause. “I can stay, but nothing else is going to happen. You need to sleep.“

 

Tony’s mouth went dry and his heart thudded, because Steve was staying the night. Because he, Tony is going to be tied up and totally at Steve's mercy, even if he chose not to do anything. But if he wanted to, Steve could. But he didn't voice any of that. “I understand, “ he said instead.

 

Steve nodded decisively, looking just like he did after they’d agreed on the plan of attack. “I'm going to get ready. Back in… Were you planning on showering?“ Tony nodded. “In thirty then.“

 

It was true that for Tony three days of denial wasn't that big of a deal in general, but if combined with several hours of teasing, hot water running down his spine and the prospect of Steve Rogers in his bed, it was difficult to keep himself in check. Would he even be able to sleep tonight?

 

Tony ran his soapy fingers through his hair and, closing his eyes, massaged his scalp. Next, neck, shoulders and chest -

 

“Tony?“ he heard Steve's voice from the living room.

 

“In the shower,“ he yelled back. It wasn't thirty minutes yet, was it?

 

There was a knock. “May I come in?“

 

Tony’s pulse skyrocketed. “Sure.” Had Steve reconsidered? Not about letting him having an orgasm, obviously-

 

“You’re hard to resist, Tony Stark.” Steve’s smile was odd, as if he was trying to be seductive, but too nervous to really pull it off.

 

Tony grinned. “So I’ve been told. Have you reconsidered?”

 

“About restraints? No.”

 

“About letting me orgasm then?”

 

Steve chuckled very quietly. “Do you even know what my initial decision was?”

 

In one swift motion Steve pulled his shirt off and without further explanations stepped into the shower.

 

“Need a hand?” Steve took a bottle of shower gel from the shelf, soaped his hands and proceeded to put them on Tony’s back.

 

The last time Steve had touched him was to pat his hair in the kitchen and then while helping Tony on the stairs. That was hours ago.

 

“Put your hands on the tiles,” Steve instructed him and went on to slowly and sensually wash all the skin on Tony's body he could reach. His cock received a most cursory, practically clinical wash which made Tony gnash his teeth and bite his lips. After cruelly abandoning his cock, Steve paid special attention to Tony’s buttocks. Tony grunted and moaned.

 

The thing about denial was that the better one knew their partner, the easier it was to predict what they were planning to do (or when they would let their partner come), and Tony thought that he knew Steve pretty well, but in this case he was stumped.

 

Steve wasn’t acting like Tony would have expected him to act. Steve wasn’t treating this arrangement like a casual thing, and Tony knew, oh god he knew, that Steve didn’t really mean it like that. That he was just… inexperienced with casual? A man from a different era?

 

The bottom line was that Steve was acting like a boyfriend, but he wasn’t.

 

Fortunately, the ache in his cock soon drowned out his maudlin thoughts.

 

“I want to touch you,“ Tony moaned.

 

“Yes, yes! Turn around.”

 

Tony turned and they kissed, hands on each other, touching whatever they could, humping their cocks into one another.

 

“Gonna come, “ Tony confessed. “You’re gonna let me, right?”

 

Tony was almost sure he would, but Steve stilled: hands embraced him tightly, holding him in place and- what was that sound? Was Steve Rogers keening?

 

“Damn it, Tony!” he groaned. “I had plans!”

 

Tony laughed breathlessly. “Another time?”

 

Seve shook his head. “No. Limited time and so many fantasies.”

 

Tony mulled that over. “Fulfil some other fantasy?”

 

Now it was Steve’s turn to chuckle. “No. A man’s got to have principles.”

 

“A man with a plan never wavers, huh?”

 

It was only a bit later that Tony found himself lying on the bed, his hands cuffed to a hip-wide leather strap that ran under his thighs just under the buttocks. Steve tugged the blanket up to Tony's armpits and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth. When he drew away, Tony tried to chase him, but Steve pressed him down. He leaned his forehead to Tony's and groaned.

 

“The things I want to do to you… “

 

Tony closed his eyes. “Then do them.”

 

“Jesus, Tony. You're too good to me.“

 

“As if anyone would say no to the national icon.“ Tony chuckled brokenly. “Come on, Rogers. You want to fuck me? You can. Only you'll have to put a cock ring on me, before you do that. Or fuck my thighs or-”

 

“Oh, shut up, Stark!” Steve groaned again. “Shut up already! Shit, what will it take for you to shut up?“

 

“Captain America swearing might actually do it. I can't believe you just swore at me.“

 

Steve barked a laugh. “You're impossible.“

 

“Sounds like a compliment.“

 

“You'd think that.“

 

Abruptly, Steve flopped on his back next to him.

 

“Strong moral fiber, huh?“ Tony mused.

 

Steve snorted. “Sleep.“

 

“At least get under the blanket?”

 

Steve thought a bit, lifted the blanket and got under it on his front, left arm over Tony's waist, his face in Tony's shoulder.

 

It took a while for Tony to relax.

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how many times I've rewritten this! I'm surprised I've finally managed to get it out there. *phew!*
> 
> BTW, the next story is the last, if I can get the two idiots to admit that they are madly deeply and all that you know what for each other.


End file.
